Lisa's love
by Sopha couch
Summary: Lisa is falling in love, but her lover is sort of obnoxious!


_"Lisa you're going to be late for school!" screamed Marge._

_"Coming mom!" Lisa ran down the steps, grabbed her waffles and quickly ate them._

_She ran out the door and ran after the bus. "NOOOOOO! WAIT!" Lisa screamed. "oh, darn" Lisa walked 2 miles to school._

_Then when she arrived at school she saw a sign that said NO SCHOOL. Now it starts to rain. Lisa walks home. A car splashes her. She drops her books. Then a she bends down to pick her books, but when she looks up sees a big sign saying - YOU ARE NOW ENTERING BRUCING TOWN – Lisa fell down and cried._

_"I will never be able to get home!!!" Lisa sobbed. Just then a car drove up to her._

_He rolled down his window and said "Need a ride?" IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!!!_

_"Sure," she said. "Get in," he said._

_"So what's your name?" Lisa asked._

_"Jake. And yours?"_

_"Lisa."_

_He turned around and smiled. His face glowed with his little beard and brown hair._

_Lisa was speechless for about half an hour._

_"So what school do you go to?" Jake asked._

_"Springfield Elementary," she said._

_"Cool. I'll be volunteering there tomorrow."_

_Lisa sighed, her eyes swimming in romance._

_Finally they reached Lisa's house. "Thank you," she said._

_"I guess I'll see you 'round," said Jake._

_"Yeah," said Lisa softly._

_Then he drove away._

_Lisa didn't talk through dinner and for the rest of the night._

_The next day Lisa woke up screaming, "Jake!"_

_Marge ran in and said, "Lisa? Are you OK?"_

_"Yes, uh, uh, sorry Mom."_

_Marge walked out._

_"I've got to find a way so Jake can notice me!" Lisa said. "That's it! I'll call Jenna and she'll give me a major makeover!"_

_Lisa ran over to Jenna's house and rang the doorbell._

_Jenna opened the door. "Um, hello?"_

_"Hi, you probably don't know me, but I'm Lisa..."_

_"Oh yeah! The dork in my class? What do you want?"_

_"I was wondering if you could, um, give me a makeover?"_

_"Well, I do love giving makeovers, but you are a dork, but I think I can make an exception. Come inside," Jenna said._

_"Thank you," said Lisa._

_"Now, you just close your eyes and I'll give you the prettiest makeover in the world," Jenna said._

_After one hour, Jenna told Lisa to open her eyes._

_Lisa was wearing a light pink frilly dress, her nails were painted bright pink, she was wearing bright pink high heels, hoop earrings, and her hair was falling down to her shoulders._

_"You look so fab," Jenna said._

_Lisa said, "Thank you" then walked out with a proud smile on her face._

_Lisa walked into her school and there was no sound._

_Click clack click clack her high heels made._

_She walked into the classroom. There was nobody there yet. But Jake was._

_"Lisa! I get to see you again! How've you been?" he said._

_"Yeah whatever," Lisa said. She sat down, thinking to herself, "Okay, that was really weird, but I can pull this off!"_

_Ding ding ding ding! The bell rang._

_"Hello, class. I'm Mr. Tongle, but you can call me Jake," Jake said._

_Lisa didn't listen to a word the whole class because she was too busy looking into Jake's eyes dreaming with him._

_When she came home, she snuck through the door._

_She went up the stairs and wrote in her diary about how much she loved Jake._

_"Lisa! Dinner!" Homer yelled._

_"Coming Dad!" Lisa said._

_Lisa didn't say a word during dinner, just looked into the distance and sighed romantically._

_All of a sudden Bart came down laughing hysterically._

_"LISA LOVES JAKE!" Bart screamed so loudly the whole town could hear._

_Lisa didn't go back to school the next day because she knew everybody would laugh at them._

_Ding dong! The doorbell rang. Lisa opened the door very slowly._

_She was almost sure it would be one of the kids who would make fun of her._

_It was Jake! "Hi Lisa. Uh, hey, I was going back home to Brucing Town, so I was wondering if you could help me because I got lost."_

_"Oh yeah, sure, let me just ask my mom," Lisa said._

_"Oh, hello, are you Jake? I'm Marge! Oh, let me get a map for you," Marge said as she left._

_"Lisa, the rumor is you have a crush on me," Jake said._

_"Maybe, maybe not," Lisa said._

_"I just wanted to say I already have a girlfriend. So bye," Jake said._

_"Here Jake, here's a map," Marge said._

_"Thanks," Jake said gruffly as he slammed the door behind him._

_"Well I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Lisa sighed._

_THE END_


End file.
